That's Why I did it
by GilJuniorC
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Alex se ha suicidado al final de la historia? ¿Y si ha dejado una carta? / Lo he pasado a un fanfic largo, Justin/Alex, menciones Justin/Jessica.
1. That's why I did

**Sé que es cortito, pero tengo pensado hacer uno más largo sobre la serie y, además, tengo que admitir que me aburría mucho en clase y debía escribir algo sobre esto. Alex es mi personaje favorito, y tengo pensado escribir más sobre él. De alguna manera, prefiero siempre personajes que lo pasan mal, y que tengan un toque "oscuro". Como digo, he escrito esto en un momento e imagino que no será nada del otro mundo, pero para empezar mi vuelta a esta plataforma, es algo!**

 **Espero que todos hayan terminado la serie antes de leer esto :)**

 **WARNING, SPOILERS**

 **¿Qué pasa si realmente ha sido Álex el que se ha pegado un tiro al final de la serie? ¿Y si dejase una nota sobre ello? Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **" _El estudiante que se ha disparado es Alex Standall"._**

Si bien es cierto que Hannah hizo unas cintas para dejar testimonio de lo que pasó, no he considerado necesario seguir su ejemplo. ¿Por qué? Fácil, yo no tengo ni trece razones.

No he tenido ocasión para hacer testimonio de mis palabras ante las autoridades, no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo porque, sencillamente, tampoco tenía la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir, ni tuve la suficiente valentía para decir todo lo que tenía que decir en cuanto tuve ocasión.

Quizás debería empezar a escribir diciendo por qué he tomado esta decisión, cuáles son mis motivos; o quizás debería limitarme a despedirme, pero sinceramente, no creo que a nadie le interese mi despedida… ¿por qué debería? Por esta misma razón explicaré el por qué, para quitar las dudas a los que encuentren esta carta, y qué tiene esto que ver con Hannah Backer.

Yo era un chico nuevo en una ciudad nueva. Un chico nuevo, entre tantos, en una ciudad en la que, por lo tanto, no conoce a nadie. Dos chicas se le presentan en una mesa de la que parece ser la cafetería más visitada por los estudiantes del instituto Liberty, y lo incluyen en su grupo con una amabilidad enorme. Casualmente, esas dos chicas fueron las dos mejores chicas con las que me encontré en todo el tiempo que he pasado en esta ciudad… Y la cagué con las dos. Una de ellas se volvió el que pudo haber sido el amor de mi vida, y la cagué, hice que se alejase de mí; la otra… la otra se suicidó por mi culpa.

Mi padre prefería que saliese con chicos, y eso hice, pero no pude hacerlo sin alejarme de ellas. Luego empecé a salir con Jess… Pero me olvidé de Hannah. No tenía tiempo para ir a Monet's con ellas, tenía otros amigos y tenía novia.

Pero, ¿sabéis lo más acojonante? ¿Lo mejor de esta historia? Jess no estaba lista para acostarse conmigo… ¡y me enfadé por eso! Sí, soy un completo gilipollas.

Yo formé parte de la maldita lista que los chicos hicieron durante el almuerzo. Yo puse a Hannah en esa lista, solo para enfadar a Jessica. Y eh, lo conseguí, conseguí muchas cosas: perder a las dos, hacer que Hannah perdiese a su mejor amiga y que la tratasen, poco menos, como a alguien a quien pueden usar y tirar, que siguiesen llamándola _"fácil"_...

Estoy seguro de que algunos diréis que no fui yo solo la razón por la que Hannah Backer tomó esa decisión. Quizás sea verdad, pero yo era su amigo, era su amigo y la dejé tirada, y, aún peor, la dejé sola.

A parte de esto, pude haberme disculpado, y no lo hice. Hannah estaba enfadada conmigo, muy enfadada, y como bien he dicho al principio de esta hoja arrancada de libreta, soy un puto cobarde… O, mejor dicho, lo era.

Ahora ya es muy tarde como para ir y disculparme. Hannah está muerta, y lo único para lo que puede servir esto es para que sus padres al menos sepan lo que yo pienso. Nunca quise hacer daño a Hannah, en realidad quería volver a llevarme con ella, pero no fui capaz.

Papá, gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. El problema es mío, nunca fui consciente del daño que una lista podía hacerle a una persona, y tampoco me paré nunca a pensar en que cualquier cosa puede afectar de diferentes maneras a otra persona. Ahora lo sé, y nuevamente me asusta saber cómo puedes reaccionar al enterarte de todo esto, después de haber confiado en mí.

Zach, a ti quiero agradecerte que hayas sido el único al que podría llamar amigo. Justin, tú eres un gilipollas en potencia, pero ya te lo han dicho varias veces, ¿verdad? De todas formas imagino que todos sabrán lo que has hecho, y quizás el por qué, pero siempre he creído las palabras que Hannah dijo en las cintas. Tú dejaste que violaran a Jess, y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar.

Bryce… si lees esto en algún momento, solo espero que te pudras en la cárcel.

Durante estos meses he deseado que todo saliese a la luz, y siempre lo tuve en mis manos, he vuelto a defraudar a una amiga, a una amiga que jamás me dijo ni hizo nada malo, y una vez más he demostrado lo inútil que soy, lo mala persona que soy, y no menos importante, mi egoísmo.

Por último, para no alargarme mucho más, quería recordaros que el suicidio es una forma de acabar con todo, es una salida, por mucho que vuestras mierdas de cartel colgados en los pasillos del insti digan… ¿si no, por qué lo estoy haciendo?

PD: Fui yo quien los arrancó todos.

 _Alex Standall._


	2. You were the begining of the end

Gracias a los dos reviews que me habéis dejado, me habéis puesto super contenta!

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, poco a poco se pondrá todo más emocionante. Quizás tenga que cambiar el rango del fanfic, a M, puesto que se describirán escenas de todo tipo a partir de ahora.

Espero que os guste 3!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Begining of the end**

Los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes, como siempre. Las paredes, llenas de carteles de "el suicidio no es una opción", "no estás solo"… ¿Cuánto tiempo estarían ahí esas tonterías? Si la gente tomaba esa decisión, es precisamente porque era una salida, y él lo sabía muy bien. Él era la última vez que tendría que aguantarlas.

Llevaba una temporada en la que no podía verse al espejo sin sentir asco. Una temporada en la que se pasaba las noches llorando, desconsoladamente. A penas dormía 3 horas al día, en el que apenas probaba bocado.

Llevaba una temporada en la que perdía el control más a menudo de lo que solía. Antes era un chico tranquilo, un chico al que costaba sacar de sus casillas. Ahora podía estar sonriendo y que de repente comience a gritarte a la cara.

Se arrepentía demasiado de haberle hecho caso a su padre cuando le dijo que tenía que buscar amigos chicos, que si no "te tomarán como si fueses un chico gay, y luego cuesta mucho ser popular"… ¿Popular? ¿Cuándo había él intentado ser popular?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando chocó contra Foley… Justin Foley. Con el que había empezado todo. Pero a él, no le guardaba el rencor que le guardaba a los demás, o quizás sí y no lo demostraba.

-¿Standall? ¿A dónde vas? ¿No miras mientras caminas?

Alex trató de escaparse de su camino, haciéndose a un lado sin ni siquiera haberlo mirado a la cara, pero éste lo agarró por el brazo.

-¿Alex? –Preguntó, esta vez con un tono de voz que reflejaba… ¿preocupación? No lo creía, viniendo del Justin Foley que él conocía.

-¿Qué quieres, Foley? –Él no solía dirigirse a él por su apellido, pero ese día era diferente. Ese día iban a cambiar muchas cosas. En su voz, quebrada, se podía notar ira, tristeza, y, de alguna manera, también indiferencia. Pero no se soltó del agarre del chico. Por alguna razón, necesitaba contacto humano, y si era de él, mejor todavía. No, no era una muestra de cariño, era simplemente un agarre para impedirle huir de la situación, pero de alguna manera, eso significaba que lo quería tener ahí presente al menos durante unos segundos-.

-Espero verte después en Monet's. Tenemos que hablar con los demás sobre…

-Estoy harto, tío. Estoy jodidamente harto, ya te lo he dicho, voy a decir la verdad, y nada me hará cambiar de opinión –Interrumpió. Ese día no estaba para aguantar nada. No había dormido, tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas, estaba más pálido de lo habitual, y estaba completamente hundido.

-Ya sabes lo que te dije el otro día… Si a nosotros nos pasa algo, te pasará a ti, no te vas a librar.

Por primera vez, Justin pudo ver los ojos de Alex inundados en lágrimas. No lo miraba, evitaba su mirada, pero era demasiado obvio. Comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sin cesar. El moreno se le quedó mirando, aflojando un poco el agarre de su brazo.

-Yo también te lo he dicho, Justin. Si me suicido, ¿tú también te mueres? –Entonces, dirigió la vista a su compañero de clase-.

Justin se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir. Él también había pasado por malos momentos, estaba confuso, solo quería que esto acabase. Acababa de perder a Jess esa misma mañana. Llevaba en su hombro una mochila con algo de ropa, y no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir al acabar las clases después de pasarse por Monet's.

-Nos vemos en Monet's, Justin-. El peliblanco se pasó la manga de la sudadera por los ojos, alejándose del que, hace apenas tres días, había sido algo más que su amigo.

 _Flashback_

 _Eran las 11 de la noche, la fiesta en casa de Jess había comenzado. Sinceramente, había dudado mucho en ir, dado que era su ex, dado que Justin estaría allí… Llevaba una temporada en la que se sentía bastante extraño. Por un lado, el haber perdido la relación con Jess y Hannah simultáneamente, no le había ayudado mucho. También sentía algo extraño por Justin Foley. Se ponía nervioso cada vez que le veía, ya no se metía tanto con él, a pesar de que si los otros lo hacían, no les decía nada._

 _Por otro, el tema de su madre había empeorado bastante. Nadie lo sabía, nadie era consciente ni le había preguntado nunca por su madre. Estaba ingresada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Estaba enferma. Ella había nacido en esa ciudad, y su deseo era volver a ella. Debido a esto, su padre se había puesto a buscar como destino en su trabajo irse allí, poder mudarse a una casa de la ciudad, y poder pagar la estancia en el hospital. Los primeros días los pasó en casa, pero después ya tuvieron que ingresarla. Ahora, se estaba muriendo. No debía ir a aquella fiesta, ni a esa, ni a ninguna, pero tenía la esperanza de que mejorase, así que decidió que no era tan mala idea ir y pasarlo bien, o al menos, como él mismo decía, "fingir que me lo paso bien"._

 _Nada más llegar y entrar hasta el salón, ya todos estaban borrachos, incluso Hannah estaba borracha tocando el piano… ¿En serio, tan temprano?_

 _No conseguía localizar a ninguno de sus amigos. Vio a Jeff fuera, a Sheril llevarse a Hannah. Se había perdido toda la fiesta. Suspiró, quizás lo correcto sería irse antes de que alguien fuese consciente de que había estado ahí en algún momento. Pero entonces lo vio. Justin Foley, con las manos tapando su cara, sentado en el sofá. Nadie estaba a su alrededor, ni si quiera Bryce. Sin saber por qué, se acercó a él a paso lento e inseguro, hasta que llegó a su lado. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, por lo que se sentó a su lado, y llevó una de sus manos al hombro de su compañero._

 _-¿Justin? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó, confuso ante esa situación. El moreno temblaba._

 _Notó cómo agitaba la cabeza, quizás queriendo decir que no. Alex apretó su hombro._

 _-Si quieres podemos salir y hablar fuera, o ir a alguna de las habitaciones, aquí hay mucho ruido-Buscó a su alrededor y vio que fuera estaban Bryce, Zach y Montgomery, peleando en broma como solían hacer-. Quizás sea mejor idea ir al piso de arriba…_

 _El peliblanco suspiró, se levantó del sofá y tiró levemente del brazo de Justin. Éste al principio se resistió, pero acabó cediendo. Alex soltó su brazo y caminó escaleras arriba. Conocía bien la casa, así que entró en una habitación que tuviese la puerta abierta. Sabía lo que significaban las puertas cerradas, y no quería llevarse un susto al abrir una de ellas._

 _En cuanto entraron en una, dejó que Justin entrara y cerró la puerta. Le dio la espalda a la puerta y se apoyó en ella, cruzándose de brazos-._

 _-Y bien, ¿Vas a contarme lo que ha pasado?_

 _-No estoy bien con Jess, es solo eso –Se acercó al peliblanco, acorralándolo contra la puerta en la que él ya estaba apoyado. Las mejillas de Alex cogieron un leve color carmesí. Era obvio que había estado sintiendo algo por él, pero esa no era la situación adecuada, ni el lugar, precisamente. Estaban en la propia casa de Jessica Davis._

 _-Tío… ¿Qué haces? –Quería creer que simplemente estaba borracho, había ido a intentar abrir la puerta, y había chocado contra ella… por muy descabellada que pudiese ser esa hipótesis._

 _-Me has traído tú aquí, además, no puedes hacerte el tonto… Estamos en una fiesta, y me has traído a una habitación… ¿para hablar? Venga, no seas idiota… -Era obvio que estaba borracho, lo cual hizo que Alex se intentase alejar, que lo intentase separar_

 _Lo empujó e intentó abrir la puerta, pero Justin se lo prohibió y le tapó la boca, por lo que no podía hablar, empujándolo otra vez contra la puerta. ¿Qué demonios hacía? Daba la sensación de que lo fuese a violar, o algo parecido._

 _-Jess y yo no estamos bien, sé que te gusto, y no, no estoy tan borracho como piensas. Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, y quiero hacerlo. Pero como se te ocurra decir algo, estás muerto, Standall._

 _Quizás, a pesar de todo, la fiesta no fuese a estar tan mal._

Desde aquella no había podido volver a mirar a Jess a los ojos. Ella había sospechado algo durante unos días, hasta que al final se enteró de todo.

Alex se sentó en un banco. Había salido del instituto, dado que decidió no continuar con sus clases ese día. Quería llegar a Monet's, tomarse lo último que le quedaba de la carta, esperar a sus compañeros, irse a casa, arreglar unas cosas, y prepararse para lo que diría a la mañana siguiente en las audiciones.

Justo en ese momento, apareció Jess delante de él. Tardó en darse cuenta, dado que estaba bastante sumergido en sus pensamientos, se enteró en cuanto ella le habló.

-¿Vas a ir a Monet's, Standall? -¿Standall? ¿Por qué le llamaba así? Ah, bueno, sí. Por lo de Justin. El chico se pasó una mano por el pelo. Levantó la cara, pálida como la nieve, y fijó sus ojos en los de la chica.

-Claro. Tenemos que decidir lo que vamos a decir en las audiciones. ¿Tú no vienes? –Preguntó. Su rostro, inexpresivo.

La chica rio, obviamente de manera irónica. No podía verle la cara después de lo que había pasado, y Alex era consciente de esto. Pero entonces, ¿por qué había venido a junto él?

-No, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Ya sé perfectamente lo que tengo que decir. No tengo por qué llegar a allí y repetir lo que los demás quieren que diga, no soy como vosotros-. El odio en su tono de voz era realmente obvio.

-Llevo sabiendo lo que quiero decir desde antes de que pasase todo esto, Jessica -. Lo dijo casi en un murmuro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la chica lo escuchase.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes que ir a verles? ¿Por qué siempre haces lo que no debes? ¿Por qué siempre la cagas, Alex? Hannah se suicida, aparentas ser el más dañado en todo esto, y sigues haciendo daño a los demás –Aumentó la fuerza de su voz con cada palabra que decía, llegando a transformarse en un grito.

Alex se quedó callado, sabía perfectamente a qué venía todo esto. Realmente no habían tenido una buena oportunidad para hablar de esto. No era justo para ella no poder desahogarse, al fin y al cabo, la misma noche en la que ella había sido violada por el mejor amigo de su novio, el que había sido su ex se lo estaba tirando en la habitación conjunta.


End file.
